Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and upper and lower racks or baskets for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spray system and a filter system are provided for re-circulating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The dishwasher may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to wash dishes contained in the tub.